Stranded
by nihongirl
Summary: When a Renais ship is stranded at sea, 2500 miles off course, the survivors must find a way to survive on a mysterious island. Better that it sounds.


**Stranded;:;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its themes or characters. The OCs, however, belong to my imagination.**

**This is pretty much my Fire Emblem Version of "Lost". You know, the TV show? **

**Summary: When the RMS Royal Emblem is shipwrecked en route to Elibe, 26 ****survivors find themselves stranded on a tropical island 2500 miles off course. They ****must work together to survive and unravel out the mystery of the island before it ****consumes them.**

**Prolouge: pilot**

**Part I**

I could hear the crew men yelling back and forth outside in the storm. The ship was creaking dangerously in the howling tropical wind, and was tossing around like a child's toy on the waves.

At one particularly rough jerk, some of my possessions fell to the floor. As I was leaning down to pick them up, there was a knock at the door. Straightening, I called out, "Come in,"

The cabin door opened to reveal my escort, the general of my army, Seth, dripping wet, his crimson bangs hanging in his face. "Forgive the intrusion, Milady," he said, ever polite, "The captain wishes to speak to you."

Nodding, I stood up and walked towards him. "Ah, Princess, may I make a suggestion?" he inquired, "Of course." I answered. "May I suggest you wear your cloak."

I nodded again, and took my trusty traveling cloak from its hook and draped it over my shoulders.

The storm outside was worse than I had thought, the deck, which was coated it a layer of rain and seawater, seemed to be moving violently, and the crew were running about tossing ballast of the side of the ship. The night sky was alight with lightning, thunder rattled the universe, and the rough seas threw the ship and it's cargo around.

Seth and I made our way to the hull where the captain's cabin was located. I slipped many times, almost cracking my head if it wasn't for Seth, who would reach out to stabilize me.

As we reached the captains cabin, the captain stepped out, worry lines criss-crossed his features. He reached out and took my arm. "My Lady," he started, "I am so glad you are here, I must tell you something urgent."

"I understand that, is something wrong?" I asked. Something in his eyes worried me greatly. "Ah, step inside, please." he said.

Inside was hardly warmer than the outside, though candles burned warmly. "Milady…" the captain started. "This storm is far worse than predicted, so much worse that it is life threatening."

I looked up, "Are you suggesting that we confine everyone below deck until this abomination has past?" I asked, hoping that was all.

The captain, who had been staring out the window turned to look at me. "Princess Eirika, what I'm trying to say is that this ship… it may not reach its destination." he said, confirming my fear.

**Part II, (3 hours later)**

Screaming. That was all I could hear. My vision was blurred by the torrential rain that was coming down from the sky in sheets.

I stumbled forward, hanging on to a railing as the ship lurched to one side. I saw other people hanging on, and others unsuccessfully trying, but falling down to the deadly abyss below.

The ship gave a loud moan, and then a crack. I realized that one of the masts was coming down.

An ear-splitting crash rocked the boat and I looked back, the mast had fallen, partially splitting the ship in half, splinters flew every where, and part of the ship disappeared underwater.

"Abandon ship!" I heard someone cry, and I looked around, huge jagged rocks loomed over the ship, and I heard sharp grating sound.

Realization washed over me all at once. This ship was going down, and I and many others were going with it.

I took one last look at the world, then closed my eyes…

**END**

**How did you like it? Did it sound to much like the Titanic? I wasn't trying to do that, I promise. Was it too short? The real chapters will be longer, I promise that too.Well, please review, I love reviews!**


End file.
